Sundown
by S.equence
Summary: Oneshot: 4 friends bewitch a boat to drive itself and go out on the lake for a very romantic night with their loves. RW&HG HP


Oneshot: 4 friends bewitch a boat to drive itself and go out on the lake for a very romantic night with their loves. RW& HG HP&GW

Disclaimer… I don't own anything 'cept the plot. The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

_**Sundown**_

Ron and Harry sat as if in a dream. They looked so out of it, it was hilarious. They were so taken by the beauty of the girls' hair in the swift wind from the running boat that they could say nothing for a long time. But it happened that the ride kept going until the boys got their heads straight. It was a peaceful early morning. The sky was still pink with traces of cloud from the recent sunrise. It was Harry with Ginny and Ronald with Hermione.

Harry and Ginny went down to the sleeping quarters for a long time, just to talk and get away from the rush on deck. Ron was trying, without much luck to get Hermione's nose out of another book about lake creatures. It unsettled him because she was readying a segment about certain beasts that hijacked boats.

"C'mon Hermione, don't you want to do something else besides read all the time! I don't care about those watchamadoogals, and you shouldn't either!"

"Oh but Ron," protested Hermione.

Just then Ginny and Harry came up from the bunk house. Ron had interrupted Hermione during her speech about one of those hijacking sea monsters again.

"Oh Ron, let her finish!" she demanded.

Ron shrugged, "Well it's all nonsense in'it?"

Harry chuckled, "You would wish!"

Ron sighed and sat down on the floor, looking up at Hermione boredly.

She laughed, "Alright then, I'm coming." She closed the book and Ron got to his feet. "Bout time then!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

They all sat down and got quite a bit of snogging and holding about it. However the bliss was soon interrupted by a loud, daring roar. Everyone looked puzzled for a moment before all eyes fell to Ron.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

"We thought you might be hungry…" Harry started.

Ron looked like he had choked on his tongue in disbelief. "Let me guess, we haven't eaten in hours and I am hungry… But you all think it was my stomach that made that noise?"

"Well was it?" asked Ginny.

"Nope."

Hermione looked deep in thought. "Wait then, what was it?" her companions shrugged hopelessly, but they would soon get there answer. Another roar and eyes again fell to Ron.

"I'm telling you, its not me!" he insisted.

Then surging out of the water was a great octopus like monster. "What in the…" started Ginny and clung to Harry like a scared little child. The monster's ugly, black arms swung about in the sky and Ron thought for sure it was over.

"Hermione is that one of those things you were reading about?" exclaimed Ron in all his fear.

She nodded silently. "It's a-,"

"I don't care what it is," he exclaimed, "We've got to get out of here! Harry, drive, drive!" he looked desperately over at his best friend. Harry brought his arm from Ginny's grip and flicked his wand at the steering wheel.

"Don't you'll provoke it!" Hermione exclaimed but it was useless, the boat began to accelerate across the water.

Ron dove underneath the benches and put a book over top of his head. "You know Hermione; they do make good protection…"

They were all trying to get their seat in the now fast moving boat and the beast had started to follow them. Numerous times it walloped tentacles into the water and made the whole boat lurch. Ron was thrown forward and hit the rail. He looked green enough to heave all across deck and because of this he couldn't get his seat fast enough. The boat lurched again and he was tossed overboard.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione and Ginny in desperate unison. Harry was doing his best to stay calm and keep them sitting. It would do no good for them all to be overboard. As the boat sped forward Ron was almost lost, if it wasn't for Harry to turn the boat around. The beast thrashed about nearby as they sped back towards Ron.

"Hermione, you've got to petrify it so we can get to Ron and get out of here!" ordered Harry.

Hermione looked determined and aimed her wand at the thrashing beast. It immiediatly went still and splashed into the water. Harry slowed the boat and circled around Ron. Ginny threw him a rope and he began pitifully back to them. Hermione put a blanket on his shoulders and held him close with a smug smile. Ginny laughed at his pitiful, shuddering form. "On Wonald, you are so brave!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh its not I asked to go in there! Hey Harry be a good sport and let me toss her in!"

Harry laughed and took Ginny in his arms. "Are you jealous dear?"

She laughed and gave him a good snogging to the cheek. "Why, of course not!"

Ron grimaced and gagged until Hermione gave him a kiss of her own to his lips, so that he was immediately silenced. All around them the sky was pinking up again, this time with the sunset. They had all had, and enjoyed the day together, however unexpected parts of it had been. And so they sat, close and undivided, watching silently until the sun had gone.

_Fin._


End file.
